Memories
by RussianSniper17
Summary: Sejuta kenangan yang habis bersamaan dengan sejuta pesan lainnya yang berharga. Terima kasih. RnR? Semi-active fic.


**Akhirnya setelah hiatus panjang yang tidak jelas juntrungannya, akhirnya saya kembali. Masih ada yang ingat? Kalau nggak, yaudah :P wkwkwk. Jadi, tujuan saya kembali adalah, karena ingin membuat fic ini entah kenapa, hanya sekedar melepas penat yang tertimbun di benak. Dan jujur, semakin lega rasanya. Dedicated fic :)**

**selamat membaca.**

XXX

**Memories **

RussianSniper17 present

Vocaloid by Crypton Future Media

tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari fic ini

XXX

Cetik. Cetik. Cetik.

Hanya itu yang terdengar sepanjang sore yang indah dan bercahaya senja seperti biasanya. Suara dari jemariku yang sibuk mengetik tugas dari kertas A4 bergaris hasil fotokopian dosenku tadi siang. Aku mengerjakannya sejak sekarang demi bisa ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil tersenyum tidak berdosa minggu depan di saat mahasiswa-mahasiswa lainnya kerepotan bagai orang kebakaran jenggot yang siap disiram air keras yang mematikan saking berisik dan repotnya. Oh, oke. Tidak seekstrim itu, tentu saja.

Kusesap perlahan _black coffee_ yang ada di sebelahku untuk mencegah rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangku di jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur, sebenarnya. Namun, aku merasa _black coffee_ tidak ada gunanya akhir-akhir ini. Aku lelah luar biasa; fisik dan batin. Sungguh.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membawa gelas kosongku ke bawah untuk ditaruh di konter pencuci piring. Agak pegal juga ngetik seharian begini. Yang jelas, sangat tidak sehat untuk kehidupan. Kalau kau tahu maksudku, tentu saja. Diam-diam, aku mulai merindukan liburan sebulan yang lalu. Permintaanku hanya satu; kembalikan semua itu. Sekarang.

Namun diam-diam juga, aku berharap setiap harinya akan selalu sibuk seperti ini. Demi bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari _masalah itu_.

Ya. Benar.

Kudorong pelan kenop pintu kamarku lalu secercah cahaya terang memasuki ruang kamarku sendiri. Sambil mengernyit karena pusing menghadapi benderang dari gelap ke terang tanpa peringatan, aku mulai menjejakkan kakiku menuruni anak-anak tangga yang menimbulkan suara langkah kakiku sendiri. Masih dengan tatapan kosong, aku menaruh gelas kosong itu di atas konter pencuci piring dan terdiam beberapa saat begitu tak sengaja pandanganku bertabarakan sebuah mug putih dengan corak biru dan hijau _teal_ bertuliskan sebuah tanggal.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya, tahu-tahu saja mug itu sudah berpindah tempat ke genggamanku. Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan, jari-jarikupun mulai mengelus perlahan tulisan tanggal di sana. Dan tanpa sadar pula, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirku. Dan sebuah rasa yang tak kumengerti menyerang ulu hatiku yang terdalam.

Ini kenapa, sih?

Aku mendengus yang mengandung tawa saat kuperhatikan dengan saksama mug itu. Apakah dia juga masih menyimpan mug gelas ini?

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan wajahnya yang bersinar semangat saat kami waktu itu, yang membuat corak di mug itu.

Waktu itu.

XXX

Binar kehijauan yang ada di hadapanku menatap penuh semangat dan sangat amat tertarik pada sebuah toko yang menjual barang pecah belah di sebuah pameran seni yang diadakan sebuah kampus di kota ini. Dia menarik-narik ujung kemeja putihku lalu senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya. Oh, oh. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ayo, silakan mugnya. Bisa dihias dan dilukis sendiri! Anda bisa membuat corak mug anda sendiri, lho..." senyuman promosi seorang pramuniaga wanita berseragam merah yang rada ketat ternyata mampu membuat gadisku itu, Miku Hatsune, sangat amat tertarik. Dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan toko itu—yang otomatis membuatku berhenti melangkah juga, tentu saja—dan berultimatum seenaknya bahwa kami akan membuat corak mug itu.

"Aku mau bikin mugnya, Kaito!" suara cerianya membuatku mengernyit. Hah? Membuat corak mug? Aku mengernyit lalu sebelah bibirku berkedut menahan tawa dan rasa kagum yang luar biasa mengingat bagaimana anak SMA seperti dia masih hobi melukis-lukis tidak jelas di atas putih porselen mug yang lebih mirip mainan anak SD. Kekanak-kanakan, sekaligus polos bukan main.

Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Namun gadisku itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ketidaksenangannya terhadap responku.

"Karena lucu! Lihat, dong," dia menunjuk beberapa model lukisan mug yang sudah jadi di atas etalase. "Keren 'kan! Aku mau bikin mug kembaran sama Kaito! Nanti bakal kujadikan pajangan!" suaranya berubah semakin nyaring saking senangnya.

Kali ini aku mengatakannya. "Hah? Miku, dengar." Kekehanku tak dapat kutahan lagi. "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan cat tembok atau semacamnya di gelas mug-mu sendiri jika ingin, iya kan?"

"Tapi kan catnya khusus, tahu!"

"Bukankah hasil jadinya sama saja?"

"Tapi cat tembok itu beracun!"

"Memang. Tapi tadi kau bilang hanya bakal dijadikan pajangan, kan?"

"Nggak seru!" tak kusangka, dia malah menyalak. "Lagian, kurang bahagia amat sih kamu! Kapan lagi coba bisa ngelukis mug sendiri? Pokoknya, aku mau melukisnya!" dia bersikukuh. Lalu tanpa menghiraukan komentarku selanjutnya, dia segera meraih mug polos dan mulai melukis sebelum melempar wajah meledek khas miliknya padaku; menjulurkan lidah sambil menarik sisi pipinya. Selanjutnya, dia mengangkat dagunya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mulai menghias mug yang tadi diambilnya sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan gaya angkuh yang dibuat-buat tanda menantang.

Mau tak mau aku nyengir melihat tingkahnya. Lucu. Sungguh. Menurutku, dia yang apa adanya itulah yang menarik dan membuatku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, mungkin tanpa sadarnya, tanpa patahan katanya, dia yang seperti itulah yang sudah mencuri hatiku. Sejak lama, sejak senyumnya terus berkembang karena pikiran positif yang selalu dimilikinya.

Dialah Miku-ku.

Sementara si pramuniaga tadi, aku yakin juga menahan senyum mati-matian melihat kelakuan Miku barusan. Jadi, aku hanya meliriknya yang lalu berpura-pura berdeham sambil mengucap salam kepada para pengunjung lainnya yang sampai dan berminat dengan mug-mug porselen tersebut. Oh, ternyata perkiraanku salah. Kukira hanya anak SD yang hobi melukis-lukis begitu, ternyata yang manula juga ada. Oke, ataukah aku saja yang berpikiran begini?

Aku tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan lamunanku sendiri karena sebuah tangan mungil merayap di bahuku. Lantas, kutatap pemilik tangan itu dan senyuman manis gadisku itu terlihat. Lalu dia menyodorkan sebuah mug untukku. Aku mengerjap lalu mengangkat kedua alisku tanda bertanya.

"Ini untukmu," dia berdeham sedikit. "Aku membuat dua tadi," lalu dia menunjukkan gelas mugnya sendiri yang serupa dengan yang disodorkannya padaku. "Hehe."

Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu meraih gelas mug tersebut dan memerhatikannya dengan saksama. Memang simpel, sih. Hanya garis melintang berwarna biru tua dan hijau _teal_ yang dibentangkan secara bersamaan sampai telinga mug tersebut dan berhiaskan sebuah tulisan tanggal di tengahnya. Untung saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka corak-corak ribet yang memusingkan dan katanya "artistik" tersebut. Aku bukan seniman atau semacamnya. Jadi, aku tidak mengerti nilai-nilai estetika yang katanya "artistik" tersebut. Biarlah kunilai berdasarkan penglihatanku saja. Lagipula, pasti Len akan meledekku habis-habisan jika aku pulang membawa mug dengan corak norak. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang hobinya menertawakan semua yang bisa ditertawakan sih.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya. Ada sedikit raut cemas disana. Mungkin dia masih kepikiran komentarku yang tadi. Jadi, kubalas dengan senyuman. Kutepuk pelan kepalanya dan kuusap dengan sikap sayang.

"Bagus, kok." Jujurku. "Terima kasih, Miku."

Raut cemas itu pudar seketika dan digantikan dengan pancaran senang di wajahnya. "Sama-sama! Senangnyaaa!" dia berseru sambil bersenandung kecil memerhatikan mugnya sendiri.

Kutatap dia yang senang tersebut dan perlahan berjanji dalam hati, bahwa aku akan membiarkan lukis senyum itu terus disana.

Sampai nanti.

XXX

Kuletakan kembali mug itu pada tempatnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Sebuah beban di dadaku rasanya begitu berat dan menyesakan. Mungkin seharusnya, aku lebih bisa menghentikan diriku untuk mengasihani diri sendiri yang terlampau lemah karena membiarkan diri berlarut-larut dalam tumpukan tugas, mencari kesibukan, bahkan aku mulai berfikir untuk menerima tawaran menjadi juri pada sebuah acara bergengsi di bidang _programming_. Di luar kebiasaan, memang jika mengingat aku sendiri tipikal orang yang bakal kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari kesibukan. Namun, aku lebih memilih lari ke dalam pelik kehidupan dibandingkan harus melarikan diri pada benda-benda dan dunia-dunia terlarang.

Pilihan bijaksana, mungkin?

Aku kembali menaiki anak-anak tangga dan segera masuk kembali ke dalam kawasan pribadiku. Langit telah bertambah gelap karena waktu.

Lagi-lagi, aku melihat keluar jendela dan melihat siluet orang di seberang. Ah, dia...

Walau tidak terlalu jelas, aku dapat melihatnya. Dia tengah membuka kuncirannya dan berhenti sesaat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, karena tahu-tahu saja siluetnya menghilang dalam gelap. Dia mematikan lampu. Oh, sudah jam sembilan malam rupanya. Waktu tidur untuknya.

Lagi-lagi sebayang kenangan terlintas di benakku.

Bagaimana bisa kulupakan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku sempat dengar kabar, akan ada sebuah keluarga yang akan pindah ke seberang, awalnya aku tidak begitu peduli, sebelum aku melihat sosok dirinya untuk pertama kali—mungil, berambut panjang _teal_ di kuncir dua dengan manis, mata dengan bulu mata lentik yang mengingatkanku pada boneka cantik dalam wujud hidup, hidung kecil, bibir tipis yang kecil merah muda pucat tetapi selalu menyunggingkan senyum ramah pada siapapun, semuanya dikemas sempurna dalam balutan kulit putihnya. Sejak itulah, dia menjadi salah satu objek dalam mimpi-mimpiku.

Lalu aku teringat pada sebuah festival yang diadakan di pertengahan musim panas, dan ternyata salah satu temanku mengenal gadis itu, dan aku tak bisa melupakan momen di mana kujabat tangan mungilnya yang putih untuk pertama kali. Bagaimana saat kudengar suanya lembutnya—yep, biasanya aku hanya mendengar teriakannya di pagi hari saat dia hendak berangkat sekolah—dan senyumnya ternyata lebih indah jika dilihat dari dekat.

Menjadi lebih dekat, aku tahu nomor ponselnya, aku ingat bagaimana perhatiannya padaku yang berlebih; dan bagaimana aku begitu naïf untuk berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya, sampai aku akhirnya sadar, tindakanku itu begitu bodoh bukan main, saat dia direbut oleh orang lain yang ingin kuremukkan wajahnya jika kulihat suatu saat nanti, karena dia pernah membuat Miku menangis. Aku takkan pernah melupakan bulir air mata bening yang jatuh di pipi putihnya yang halus, dan bagaimana suara pilu curhatannya. Dan, aku tidak berkomentar waktu itu. Karena dia tidak memintaku memberikan pendapat, jadi kupikir, dia hanya butuh didengar. Namun dia tak sadar bahwa dalam hati, aku merasa gemuruh marah bukan main pada siapapun laki-laki itu! Berani benar dia membuat gadis yang kusayangi menangis.

Seulas senyuman tersungging di bibirku juga sewaktu membuat tulisan ini.

Bagaimana akhirnya aku menjadikan dia milikku, satu. Ledakan mahadasyat macam apa saat kukecup dahinya untuk pertama kali, merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang menenangkan, dan bagaimana pantulan bayanganku di binar matanya yang begitu intens dan lembut. Tingkahnya yang manis manja—membuatku mungkin takkan pernah bisa mencegah diriku sendiri jika tingkah lucunya yang menggemaskan membuatku mengulurkan tanganku hanya demi menjiwil pelan pipinya—dan bagaimana bisa kulupakan suaranya di telpon, yang menyebut namaku dengan ceria.

Namun semua tak sama lagi.

Sejak hari itu.

XXX

Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berani menatap mataku yang kini masih menatapnya dengan tertegun dan termangu. Dia memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya dengan gerakan gugup membuatku menghela nafas. Suasana Starbuck's Coffee tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Namun aroma kopi yang pekat tak juga sanggup membuatku merasa rileks barang sedikit saja. Pikiranku menerawang. Jauh. Gadisku itu masih saja memainkan kuku-kuku jemarinya lalu sepintas, aku dapat melihat dirinya menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Oke. Mungkin, aku yang harus angkat bicara.

"Miku," panggilku. Berusaha terdengar datar, namun yang ada suaraku malah menjadi serak karena kegamangan. Buru-buru aku berdeham untuk membuat suaraku kembali ke asalnya. Gadis itu mendongak sepintas lalu menatap ke arah lain. Jadi, aku meraih pergelangan tangannya yang terletak di atas meja bundar yang memisahkan kami. Dia lantas menatapku. Aku melempar sebuah tatapan bertanya yang kental, dan dia menyadarinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku setengah berbisik. Dia tidak menjawabku. Dia malah berusaha melepaskan tangannya dariku. Namun enak saja, aku takkan membiarkannya. Aku mempererat genggamanku padanya. Kini matanya menghujam langsung padaku. Ada sebuah bayang bening disana. Dia menahan air matanya. Aku mengulang pertanyaanku dengan suara lebih lembut. "Kenapa?"

Dia menghela nafas. "Ini tidak berhasil, Kaito." Kulihat pandangannya tidak fokus. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar.

"Apanya yang menurutmu tidak berhasil?" tanyaku. Lalu bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

"Kita berbeda," suaranya terdengar tegas. "Kamu tahu itu kan?"

Aku mengerjap. "Tapi kukira masalah itu sudah selesai, Miku."

"Kamu nggak boleh mengira, Kaito!" suaranya naik satu oktaf mengingat kami berada di tempat umum. Kali ini dia membiarkan bulir air matanya jatuh menuruni pipi putihnya. "Kita tidak boleh mengira. Ketidakcocokan… semuanya, jika dipertahankan, tentu takkan baik, benar?"

Kali ini aku menatapnya dengan sebuah kerutan di dahi. "Alasanmu tidak masuk ke logikaku."

"Di saat-saat begini, bisakah kamu buang dulu logikamu itu jauh-jauh dan lebih pakai ini sedikit?" dia menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Memakai hati, maksudnya. Matanya yang sembab membuat hatiku terasa ditusuk. "Bisakah?" ulangnya. Aku menghela nafas lalu mengangguk tanpa suara.

Ketidakcocokan katanya?

"Tapi, Miku. Kita sudah berjanji akan melawan ketidakcocokan itu bersama-sama, bukan? Kenapa jadi begini?" tanyaku mulai kalut karena biasanya dia tidak setegas itu. Aku sudah pernah kehilangan dia dulu. Apakah aku harus merasakannya lagi?

"Memang," katanya. Lalu sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. "Tidakkah kamu rasakan bagaimana tatapan orang-orang itu?"

"Aku enggak peduli," balasku mangkel. "Apa kata dunia sekalipun. Apa kamu—"

"Kaito." Potongnya dengan nada suara datar. "Ini bukan hanya sakit di kamu saja. Tapi ini mengenai kita—Aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu, tahu?"

Terkadang, aku tidak mengerti perkataan melankolis macam ini. Maksudnya apa, coba? Siapa yang membebani siapa, sih? Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya, jadi aku hanya menatapnya lurus.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa, Kaito." Lalu dia terisak. Tangisan mulai meledak karena bahunya bergetar hebat. Aku masih menatapnya datar walau dalam hati juga terasa perih.

"Semudah itu?" tanyaku untuk memastikan. Dia hanya mengangguk perlahan karena sibuk menelan tangisannya.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

XXX

Pukul sebelas malam.

Gila, rasanya insomnia-ku tambah parah saja. Walau aku mengantuk setengah mati, begitu kupejamkan mataku, mengapa rasanya malah sama sekali tidak mengantuk? Aku memang terbiasa bangun dini hari dan begadang sampai sangat larut malam sejak SMA, demi bisa belajar lebih _fresh_ dan leluasa, namun tak kusangka tetap begini sampai sekarang. Mungkin benar, aku harus menghentikan hobiku meminum _black coffee_ jika tidak ingin insomnia ini bertambah parah dan mulai merasakan lagi betapa nikmatnya tidur. Menuju alam mimpi.

Namun entahlah… sudah satu bulan lebih sejak perpisahan itu. Aku malah semakin menghindari tidur. Aku nyaris tidak tahu bagaimana tampangku kalau saja Len tidak memekik dan berkata dengan gaya lebaynya, bahwa aku mirip zombie atau semacamnya. Terserahlah. Seperti aku peduli saja di saat-saat sulit begini mengenai tampang dan penampilan.

Langit gelap berselimut kabut putih tipis menambah suasana menjadi lebih dingin. Jadi, kupejamkan mataku. Semua sudah berakhir, Kaito.

Akhirnya, aku sadar.

Mungkin 'perbedaan' yang dulu kami hadapi dengan angkuh, kini malah berbalik membuat hubungan itu retak dan semakin parah dengan kesekaratan. Melawan arus, memang bodoh. Tetapi, mengapa bodoh terasa indah saat jatuh cinta? Di luar nalar, memang. Namun bisa apa lagi? Toh itu yang terjadi. _"Could you please be more heart than brain?" _mungkin ada benarnya juga perkataan itu. Tak selamanya hal-hal tertentu dapat diselesaikan dengan otak. Kalau kau mau terlihat masih lebih manusiawi sedikit, tentu hati juga dibutuhkan.

Walau hati bukanlah sumber kekuatanku.

Jadi, aku meraih ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. "Halo." Sapaku di telpon. "Gakupo. Ini aku, Kaito. Aku terima tawaran menjadi juri di ajang itu… jangan tanya kenapa. Sip, selamat malam."

Lalu kututup ponselku sendiri. Mencari kesibukan lain. Lagi. Setidaknya, aku tidak akan terlihat terlalu memusingkan hal ini dengan bolak-balik antar kota begini. Mungkin seperti kebanyakan prinsip, kita tidak boleh mengumbar masalah apa saja dalam hidup. Atau bertingkah seolah-olah menjadi manusia paling sengsara di dunia ini dengan mengeluh terus. Jalani saja. _Life goes on_. Dan kini, waktunya aku bangkit. Meraih masa depan. Kali ini dengan berdiri tegak tanpa dia lagi.

Kenangan saat pertama kali bertemu, atau apapun itu, aku harap akan sirna dengan sendirinya bersama waktu yang terus berjalan. Tidak peduli pada nasib orang-orang di bawah langitnya. Banyak orang berkata, setelah kita mengalami putus cinta atau semacamnya, lebih baik kita segera mencari penggantinya agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Aku tidak berfikir begitu. Aku lebih memercayai rasa sayang yang datang karena terbiasa, dan bukannya rasa sayang yang dibuat-buat karena ingin segera membuka hati lagi untuk orang lain. Bukankah yang seperti itu justru yang terlihat menyedihkan? Sebagai laki-laki, aku tidak akan berbohong, bahwa banyak sebenarnya gadis-gadis cantik lainnya di sekitarku. Namun yang membuat nyaman? Mungkin hanya sepesekian bagian. Kenyamanan, itu sulit didapatkan.

_Mengertikah kau akan hal itu, Miku?_ Aku menghela nafas. Aku merasa nyaman itu hanya kudapat darimu. Kamu sama sekali tidak pernah membebaniku dengan berada di sisiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu bisa berpikiran begitu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku menghargai keputusanmu. Keputusan kita hari itu.

Bulan terlihat jernih. Lalu kutatap bola besar langit itu. Sebentar lagi pukul dua belas malam.

Dan begitu hari ini berakhir, aku sudah bisa merelakan kamu.

**Selesai**

**Kalo nggak ngerti kenapa perpisahannya bisa terjadi, silakan tanya kenapa pada diri anda sendiri. ahahah. xD**

**berminat meninggalkan komentar di kotak bawah?  
**


End file.
